


The Story of a Star

by keyarel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Relationship(s), Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyarel/pseuds/keyarel
Summary: People were reborn as stars when they die, and there will be no need for any proof or evidence for that to be possible.





	The Story of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for major character death

They say people were reborn as stars when they die. I – unlike them that actually think rationally – simply do not believe that. Stars are huge balls of gases that produce their own light through nuclear fusion, and are not people who were reborn. That is a fact. So now, why am I looking at the sky and talking to a star as if it will hear me, who was light-years ahead? Let me tell you a story.

 

Lovino Vargas was your ordinary teenager, with dreams and goals and shit like that. He was introduced to a branch of natural science, astronomy, by his good ol' Nonno when he was just five. The old man told him a lot of things regarding the celestial bodies; how they were formed, how they were born, how they die, the possibility of other creatures living on the other planets or galaxies beside us! And stars were his favourite – they were so different from the other celestial bodies. Stars produce their own light, while the planets and asteroids don't! It's a simple yet complicated fact! His Nonno brought him his own telescope, and boy, he was so happy. Fast forward to two years later, Lovino's mother gave birth to his baby brother, Feliciano. From that day on, his grandpa became more and more distant, and he became more and more unwanted.

Ten years later, Lovino Vargas was seventeen, and his grandpa got awful sick. He was so sad, because he couldn't do anything to cure his grandfather. One day, he was assigned to take care of his grandfather while his parents were at work and his younger brother was at school. He couldn't look directly at him, the tension was so heavy between them – or maybe it was only him. Romulus instructed his eldest grandson to sit beside his bed, Lovino obeying, and started telling him things about astronomy. About how unique every celestial body was, how important they were, and how very special stars were; Lovino's favourite. He asked why very special stars were, and do you know what his grandpa said? It's not the thing he used to tell him back then – no, that day, it was different.

"Because, Lovino, they were once people." Romulus had a small smile when he said that, and he earned a confused expression from his grandson. "People were reborn as stars when they die."

"But why—" Lovino asked. "It's impossible, Nonno. There's no proof! No evidence!"

"There will be no need for that to be possible." The elder simply said, closing his eyes. "No need."

The day after that, he was gone. The whole family was so devastated from the loss, especially Lovino. How could his grandfather leave them like that? He had just finally talked to him like what they did years ago, then he just left? Without even saying goodbye, the nerve of that old man! But he would be lying if he said that he wasn't sad. The night after they had put the old man in his resting place, Lovino darted to his room and looked up at sky; he didn't know why he did that, but he felt the need. And he saw an interesting star, it was brighter than the other stars – and it was just beside the moon! What his grandfather said to him before he died entered his mind, but he shook it off. Like what he said to his grandfather, there is no proof and simply impossible. After his grandfather's death, he studied astronomy harder than he did before.

 

This is when an idiot transferred to his school. No scientific explanation could explain how gorgeous this idiot was, but Lovino wasn't going to fall for it. He focused more on his astronomy. But, with his luck, learned that the idiot lives just beside their house – just great.

"Hello," the idiot beamed. "My name is Antonio, your new neighbor! And what's your name?"

Lovino merely looked at the newbie and scoffed, walking past right him. He doesn't need to deal with drop dead gorgeous idiots and questioning his sexuality. No, no. He could hear Antonio trying to call out to him, making up names as if the boy will look at him. Eventually, Lovino sighed and turned around, glaring at the new boy.

"Fifth of the sixth brightest star, fourth of the second, first of the fifth, second of the third, sixth of the ninth, and third of the eighth." a smirk made its way on Lovino's face, turning back around to go home, but not before saying: "If you solved it, then congratulations, you have my name."

He was lying if he said that he wasn't impressed by the new boy's skills, because after that day, he had immediately jogged to him with a shit-eating grin, telling him his name and how awesome Lovino's riddle was.

"How'd you even come up with that? I didn't know you know the brightest stars! But was it absolute or apparent? I bet you know! You're so amazing! Do you love stars?"

Lovino just sighed, and told Antonio almost everything about astronomy.

 

No scientific explanation could explain how did he fall for the idiot, but one day, he just noticed everything about Antonio and thought positive things about the boy – and sometimes, he had thought scary things. He only shook his head, and go on for the day. But his feelings for the boy just got deeper and deeper, that he couldn't get out anymore. Nothing had scared him more than the rotting of his tomatoes.

"Hey, look! A shooting star! Make a wish, Lovino!"

Lovino shook his head, "Stop that. A falling big rock from the sky won't grant a wish."

Antonio smiled, "It wouldn't hurt if you just try, yeah?"

"You idiot, I still won't try," the Italian rolled his eyes.

"Your loss," the Spaniard shrugged and made his own wish, unfortunately out loud. "I wish to be with Lovino forever!"

Said boy just froze, his brain trying to comprehend what the other had just said, and his heart beating and panicking inside his chest. Damn Antonio, what's he trying to do to him?

"Are you okay, Lovino?"

"I'm going now." the confused boy stood up shakily, sighing. The other boy had his eyes wide and his brows were creased together, looking like he was trying not to panic. His hand shot out and grabbed Lovino's wrist, the action stopping them both.

"I..." Antonio hesitated as Lovino looked at him, a questioning look on his face. "Lovino, I love you!"

Silence, engulfed them both as the stars waited for the Italian's response to the Spaniard's confession. Antonio looked hopeful, but he couldn't be. He would just be hurt, and everything will go wrong—

"Do you mean it?" the boy, Lovino, had finally spoken. He was looking directly at the other boy, golden hazel ones clashing together with the bright green eyes, as if looking for any lies. Antonio slowly nodded, a smile forming on his lips. Of course he does – he wouldn't say those three words if he didn't mean it! Although, Lovino's gorgeous eyes continued to search for any lies through Antonio's face, but found none. Giving up, he sat back down beside him, leaning his head on the other's shoulder, surprising the Spaniard.

"I love you too."

 

Lovino woke up to a white room, an oxygen mask on his face. What had happened? He tried to sit up, but he felt awfully weak and slumped back down on the white bed. The last thing he remembered was getting in a serious fight with his younger brother, getting light headed and a blackout. He guessed Feliciano freaked out and called for his parents, so now he's here. Ugh, he hated hospitals. People die here from sickness, and the food is shit. But now, he's okay. It's time to go home. He looked around for them, but he found someone else.

"Antonio?" he said, although it's muffled from the oxygen mask. He groaned in annoyance and tried to remove it, but he was stopped by his brother entering the room.

"Big brother, don't remove it!" Feliciano almost practically fled from the door to beside his older brother, prying Lovino's hands away from the oxygen mask. Lovino rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Feliciano, I'm fine. Let me remove this oxygen mask then let's go home, okay? Be a good boy and tell Mom and Dad that we're going home."

"No! You're not okay, brother! Please listen to me!" his brother was begging him. Feliciano was begging him to not take off the stupid oxygen mask off. This is nothing serious, right? There's nothing serious – he just collapsed and that's it. No diseases or something like that, yeah?

"I am okay, dammit. Just do tell our parents that and we're going home." Lovino insisted, his head aching. He just wanted to go home, can't he now?

"Lovino," a familiar voice called to him, and he inwardly shivered. "No one's going home. You stay there in bed, don't remove the oxygen mask, and I'll tell you why. Feliciano, why don't you go fetch your parents, hm?" the youngest in the room nodded, and ran back out of the room, leaving the two in complete silence.

"Spill it." Lovino spat, angry because he can't help but to feel that there's something wrong. And he doesn't like the fact that they're in a hospital; it means much more than a spank on his rear, or finding out that all of his tomatoes were rotten. It's more serious, and it definitely concerns life situation. Lovino waited for a response from the other, but he wasn't speaking so he looked at his love. The male was surprised to find him silently crying, and the anger dissipated as worry took over. "What's wrong?"

"You're too young, Lovino." sobbed Antonio, grabbing Lovino's hand and held it to his lips, kissing it. "This is too unfair—"

"What is unfair? Tell me." Lovino gasped; he was scared. He doesn't want to know, he just wants to go home, or at least wake up if this is a dream—but it was far too realistic to be just a dream. "Please Antonio, tell me."

"You have a cancer."

Lovino's blood ran cold. But he was healthy! He shook his head in denial. This isn't true! Maybe the doctor just mistaken him for other patient, because the last time he checked, he doesn't have a stupid cancer and was living happily without any stupid sickness that just randomly popped up out of nowhere!

"Is it really bad? Is there a cure for this cancer you speak of?" Antonio shook his head, and Lovino sighed. He closed his eyes as he tried to contain in the tears. Well, there goes his life. Guess he's right about life not being sparkles and rainbows all the time, but he did not expect for his life to get this dark. He cracked open one eye, looking at his love. "Please stop crying, I won't die for now, I swear on the stars."

"You can't just swear like that! You don't know what will happen in the future! What if you did die? What if I die—"

"Antonio, stop. Please. Come here, love." He removed his oxygen mask that made the other panic. "Will you calm down? This is only for a minute, now come on, you moron." He pulled Antonio down, both sharing their emotions through a kiss.

"I like you." Both murmured as they separated from each other, gazing at each other.

"Now, will you put your oxygen mask back on?" laughed Antonio, poking Lovino's nose with his own as the other pouted, muttering a small "Fine" and put his oxygen mask on. They can survive this, hopefully.

 

Fate was toying with him as sirens of an ambulance rang throughout the streets as one sped towards the hospital, a patient inside barely hanging on as the paramedics tried their best to keep their patient alive. Just a little more and he will be taken care of by the doctors. They just hope it was not too late. 

"Move, move!" one of them yelled, abruptly opening the doors of the ambulance, helping his mates to move the patient inside the hospital. They almost practically ran to the emergency room, as the bleeding man croaked out one word before going unconscious: "Lovino".

 

"Fratellone!" Lovino's younger brother burst through his room's doors, gasping for air. "Antonio!"

At the mention of his love, Lovino sat upright. A heavy feeling settled itself on his stomach, a cold shiver running down his spine. Nothing bad happened with Antonio, right? Not in his state right now. Lovino gulped down a thing in his throat that was preventing him from speaking.

"What happened to him?"

"I saw him being brought to the ER! I don't know what happened, but he's full of blood! He looks like he's barely hanging on—"

Lovino had thrown a pillow to his brother, fighting off the tears that threatened to burst from his eyes, "Don't say that! Of course he will be alive!" he made a move to get out of his bed, but his younger brother prevented him. "No! I'm going to see him! Let me!"

"I'm sorry, brother! But I can't let you!" Lovino balled his fists and punched his bed, Feliciano flinching.

"If something wrong happens to him and I'm not there, I'm going to kill you."

 

"Time of death, eight thirty-six in the evening." The doctor sighed as a nurse pulled the blanket over the dead man's head. Such a shame, he couldn't even revive the patient. He was too young to die, and looked like someone was obviously waiting for him. He shook his head; how could God take a fine, young man too early? Ending his thoughts, the doctor excused himself and exited the emergency room, where he found two young men and a woman who was about his age. Upon the arrival of the doctor, the three of them stood up, the woman speaking up first.

"How's my son?" she looked so heartbroken, the poor lady. He wondered how she would handle the pain of losing his son.

"I'm sorry." Was the doctor can only said, and the lady burst out crying. One of the men held her, and the other stood frozen. "I did my best, but he didn't hold on." He looked at the three of them and asked: "Who among you is Lovino?"

"I am," the man who seemed to be a patient spoke up. "I am Lovino."

"Mister Antonio was telling me to give you this," he held a small box and gave it to the Italian. "And he said he loves you, Mister Lovino."

Lovino opened the cover of the small box, just to find the most beautiful ring inside. A small note was placed inside, and he pulled it out to read it.

 

_"When you miss me, just look at the stars! I love you so much, Lovino!"_

 

Lovino read it again and again, more and more tears gathering at the corner of his eyes until he couldn't hold them in anymore, and he just sobbed pathetically. The doctor looked at the three of them for the final time and sighed, "I'm sorry for your loss. Please excuse me."

 

From that day on, I started to believe—well, not really 100% but still—that once people die, they were reborn as stars. And there will be no need for any proof or evidence for that to be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello thank you for reading peeps
> 
> (╭☞⌐■ ͜ʖ■)╭☞


End file.
